Girlfriend - Music Shuffle Challenge
by MoonJay2012
Summary: "She barely lets him train us, claims we're taking up his time and are jealous of her. He doesn't even realise that he's forgetting to train us," Sasuke grumbled, sending daggers at Kakashi's girlfriend with his obsidian eyes. "You have other reasons to be angry though, haven't you been in lvoe with him since you met?" Music Shuffle Challenge. KakashixSasuke


**When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

A sigh passed through Sasuke's lips as he gazed out the window of their living room into the growing night.

Kakashi still hadn't returned.

"I miss you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself, attempting to regain the warmth of his older boyfriend.

"Stupid ninja mission, stupid Hokage, stupid Kakashi," he muttered, standing angrily.

His shoulders haunched as he stomped to the front door, a firm glare fixed on his face.

"Stupid!" He cried, smashing his hand against the door.

He hissed, feeling the bones in his hand ache from the pain.

"Wow. What a welcoming."

Sasuke looked up with a gasp, his eyes widening at the tall silver haired man who had just opened the door.

"Kakashi!" He leaped into the mans arms.

"I missed you too baby."

**Wild Ones by Flo Rida. Feat Sia**

"C'mon please! All the others will be there!" Sasuke begged.

Rarely would the stubborn Uchiha ever beg, but his boyfriend refusing to let him go to a club with some friends was an exception.

"I don't care Sasuke, nothing good ever comes out of you lot drinking together," Kakashi sighed, moving about the kitchen.

"Why do I even need your permission?! You're not my father!" Sasuke growled.

"No. But I'm your boyfriend and you know how you guys are when you drink together," Kakashi sighed, sending a glare at Sasuke with his one open eye.

"Please! You can come. You were invited to, please. We never do things like this!" Sasuke mumbled.

"I suppose..." Kakashi succumbed to Sasuke's puppy dog face in a trembling voice.

"Thank you! I love you," Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too baby."

**Pyramid by Charice feat Iyaz**

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha and his former Sensei Kakashi Hatake are dating."_

"_Seriously?! There's a thirteen year difference!"_

"_I know!"_

Sasuke growled under his breath at the whispering voices that thought he couldn't hear them.

Ever since he and Kakashi had begun dating four weeks before, nothing but whispers and rumours had followed them both where ever they went. Judging eyes, whispered words and fake words.

"I'm home!" The raven haired young man yelled, closing he door to their small little house gently behind him.

"Did you get the tomatoes?"

A yelp escaped Sasuke as he turned to see Kakashi standing in the door to their living room, a smirk on his uncovered lips.

"Yeah I got your tomatoes," he rolled his obsidian eyes.

"Thank you baby," the silver haired man cooed, taking two of the shopping bags from the Uchiha.

"What do you need tomatoes for so badly you have to send me out two days after we went shopping?" Sasuke followed the ninja into the kitchen.

"Pasta, you're favourite pasta," Kakashi murmured over his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Me Against The Music by Glee Cast (I don't know the original singer)**

A ragged breath escaped the taller man as the slightly smaller one moved against him, his hands twining in Kakashi's silver hair and his raven hair brushing against the top of Kakashi's black singlet.

"You dance well Sensei," Kakashi could hear the smile in the Uchiha's words.

"So do you," the elder ninja breathed, gripping Sasuke's hips tighter in his hands.

"You're gonna leave bruises," Sasuke hummed, moving his bottom against Kakashi's front.

"Shows that you're mine," Kakashi hissed into his ear, moving his lips down his lovers neck.

He sucked at a particular spot, and grinned when he pulled away to leave a deep purple hickey.

"You're mine Sasuke."

**Timeless by Reece Mastin**

A small incoherent mumble escaped the obsidian eyed young man beside him, making Kakashi's hand shoot back to his side as he watched carefully.

The silver-haired ninja heaved a small sigh, his dangerous heart rate calming, if Sasuke had awoken, he would never hear the end of it.

Kakashi's hand reached out to Sasuke's torso, running along the smooth white skin, feeling the taut muscles beneath tense under his touch.

"So beautiful," the copy ninja whispered.

"Perverted creepy stalker."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi lurched backwards in surprise.

"I've been awake for the last five minutes," a smile rose on Sasuke's lips.

"Uhhhh..."

"Don't worry, you may be a perverted creepy stalker, but you're **my **perverted creepy stalker," Sasuke smiled.

"I love you," Kakashi stroked Sasuke's cheek lovingly.

"I love you too Kakashi," Sasuke twined his fingers in his former Sensei's silver gravity defying hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

**Let it Go by Frozen (the movie)**

The white flakes drifted down from the sky, laying upon the ground and rooftops of the Hidden Leaf Village. The wind swirled through the walkways, it's icy breath chilling people to the bone.

"Sasuke. We better go before the storm hits," Kakashi grabbed his boyfriends hand that had been reaching out for ice cream.

"Fine."

"C'mon," Kakashi switched the basket of food to his left hand and wrapped his right arm around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling the younger ninja in close to him.

"Cold day today huh?" The girl at the counter laughed.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to rug up tonight," Kakashi commented.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Aww, don't you wanna cuddle with me?" Kakashi cooed.

"Whatever. Hurry up you baka."

**Back to Life by 3Oh!3**

A smile appeared on the fair-skinned young man's lips, his face snuggled into the taller mans neck. His arms clutched Kakashi's back tightly, as though the copy ninja would disappear should Sasuke let go.

Kakashi clutched the back of Sasuke's head, stroking his raven locks and leaning his cheek on the top of his head as they swayed gently to the music. The soft, gently music played through the new speakers they bought that day, playing a slow song Kakashi had specifically picked for this.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you to, Kakashi."

**Art of Love by Guy Sebastian and Jordin Sparks**

Neither were good at expressing their feelings, both wanting to hide their weakness's away from the world where no one could see them. Wanting to hide their imperfections so no one could see them.

Sasuke had been raised that way, as a Uchiha. His clan were quite proud, and he didn't want to dishonour their memories by failing. Kakashi had lost more than his fair share of friends, all of them dying in missions over the years. Until there was only him left, alone with their memories.

So when they realised they shared that in common, lonlieness, they slowly, began to fall. They danced around the idea of a relationship for months, until Naruto shoved them in a closet, then practically shouted to them what both had admitted to him. When Sasuke moved in with the older ninja, they fought a lot. But that was expected, after all, they were still just learning how to love.

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

"She's no good for him, she won't even let him be alone with one of us," Naruto muttered, glaring at a certain red-haired giggling maniac.

"Isn't he gay anyway? He's had a relationship with at least three other men including Iruka sensei," Sakura frowned.

"He's bi, been with girls to," Ino said boredly.

"She barely lets him train us, claims we're taking up his time and are jealous of her. He doesn't even realise that he's forgetting to train us," Sasuke grumbled, sending daggers at Kakashi's girlfriend with his obsidian eyes.

"You have other reasons to be angry though, haven't you been in love with him since you met?" Naruto looked over at the Uchiha.

"Don't say it so loud!" Sasuke yelled, turning his glare to the blond.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kakashi asked.

Yells escaped all of them.

Naruto smirked and shoved Sasuke, sending him bowling into the copy ninja, making them both land heavily on the soft earth by their table.

Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes widened as they felt their lips touch through Kakashi's mask.

"You could do so much better than her," Sasuke mumbled, then slowly pulled his lips away from his Sensei's.

Kakashi's Sharingan watched him, and Sasuke knew the silver-haired man knew his meaning. He leaned in and connected his lips to the masked man's again, and when the older man responded, his heart began to flutter. Both continued kissing, ignoring the cheers of their friends and the enraged yells of Kakashi's girlfriend, _ex-girlfriend._

**Change You're Life by Little Mix**

The light of the full moon gently seeped in through the uncovered window, shedding a silvery light upon the large bed in the middle of the deep grey room. A body moved, his onyx eyes blearily opening to face the endless black with a small light.

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke glanced across from him, taking in the man's features. His usual mask lay on the bedside table, his mismatched eyes closed and his chest rising slowly and gently.

Sasuke smiled, lifting a hand to run through the silver hair.

"Thank you for changing my life," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Kakashi's lips.

With a smile, Sasuke let himself drift to sleep once more.


End file.
